The Phantom
from one of the greatest films of all time, "Phantom of the paradise winslow leech winslow Leech a young, aspiering muscian with great musical dreams, goes to an auditon after watching the "juicy fruits" singing theyre titular song "goodbye" eddie, the mysterious multimedia, billionare Swan is talking to his main lakey and bodygaurd, Philbin. when Winslow sets up a keyboard, and starts to play imediatly intrigued swan makes the desicion to use winslows song "faust" to open his long anticipated music hall the titular PARADISE, but decides to get rid of winslow, and send philbin to get the words to the song, but its only half done, philbin says hell make contact with winslow very soon. after awaiting a month winslow goes to death records HQ witch is one of the main resides, of Swan, and when he asks about he is chased out by two burly bodygaurds, later he goes to the swanage another of swan homes, when he arrives he is suprised t enter seeing many young and attractive women singing his contata when going up the staris he singles out the one girl who can sing it right, Pheionix. he chats to pheonix and belives that she is the one to sing his songs and falls in love in less than a few muinets, but not long later pheonix runs out screaming as philbin tried to rape the poor girl. and then winslow is taken out by a differnt pair of nasty goon's. in his last attemt to get entry into the swanage he discuse'es himself as a woman and accidently stubles into a lesbiean sex orgy, and then swan arives throgh a red misty door and gets some gaurds to take winslow "outside". he is found beaten and delirious by two corrupt policemen who frame him for drug possesion, and give him a life prison sentance, and send him to refind prison "SIng SIng" witch unfortantly for winslow is owned by swan. when in prison he has his teeth removed and replaced, with meatal ones. later on when packing boxes in the prison, he hears swan's band the juciy fruits singing his songs he goes insane and beats a gaurd unconciuss and flees the prison. he breaks into death records and knocks out the two gaurds who attacked him earlier. he proceeds to swans record company and attempts to blow it up with dynamite. he arrives at a record press and turns it on but he is distracted by a guard who causes him to slip and fall into the record press, just as it closes. winslow studerd out of the studio holding his horrificly burned face in his hands and falls into the nearby river. after the search for his body is abandond and is given up for dead, he comes to the soon to be opend paradise, his scared face scares away some guardsso he had an easy entry, he stubles upon the dressing room full of bizare masks and costumes, he comes across a outfit made of leathers and a strange hawk like mask. later on one of swans top bands the jucy fruits are singing what could only be described as a mockery of winslows faust, one of the three members gets spooked and tris to leave the stage but is stopped by philbin, at the exact same moment winslow places a bomb in the back of a car, philbin tells the fruit, to go back to the stage with some resentment he does so and continues the song. swan watching from a private booth sees something move in the distance, he glances back to the stage only to see the entire stage explode into flames, witch actually maneged to shock swan, but only breifly. Category:All monsters Category:Hero monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Deceased Category:Undead